


Sweetest Girl in Town

by princessleiass



Series: Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessleiass/pseuds/princessleiass
Summary: The bake-off isn’t the only thing that’s heating up.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Meet Me in the Pale Moonlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sweetest Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally updated. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hope this suits your fancy!

If you asked her what she’d rather be doing on a warm Sunday morning, she certainly wouldn’t say she’d want to be standing on a stage wearing a “Kiss the Cook” apron for all of Alderaan to see. Granted, this was a ploy to get Ben to herself. But she needed to give a little in order to get a lot. It also wasn’t pleasant seeing Naomi all over her husband like white on rice. 

Of course, while Naomi’s hands never left her husband’s, his eyes never left hers. Suddenly, her apron feels a bit too snug. Before she can dwell on that appealing thought, Mayor Organa’s voice echoes over the crowd.

“Welcome, everyone to our annual summer bake-off! Before we get started, let me introduce the lovely lady that organized this entire event, my beautiful daughter-in-law, Naomi Solo!” Leia says with enthusiasm. 

It takes everything in her to not roll her eyes at the declaration. It becomes even harder to not grimace as Naomi makes a show of kissing Leia on the cheek and waving to the crowd enthusiastically. Big whoop.

“Thank you Alderaan! This bake-off has been a tried and true tradition of our town and I’m beyond honored to host it. This is a wonderful opportunity to build our community and eat some amazing food. It also gets me a night off from being Alderaan’s resident baker!” Naomi laughs haughtily. 

Of course she’d throw in a jab there since everyone absolutely had to know how good of a baker she was. Get fucked, Naomi. Her malicious attitude was no secret in Alderaan. Naomi held an air of arrogance around her. It made her completely untouchable. Sure, she was high school sweethearts with Ben and apparently she used to be Spring Queen every year during Alderaan’s yearly festival. But her attitude became sour over the years and she switched to being a fucking nusiance. Naomi unfortunately had a lot of pull in Alderaan. One wrong move and you’d risk ending up on her shit list. Businesses, frenemies, and unassuming old ladies have all pissed Naomi off before and they suffered the consequences. Shops were closed, friends were lost, and they became social pariahs. How does one wield a power like this? Coming from a rich family will do that for you. 

Being a royal bitch had its perks though, so Naomi would never get called out. Save for that one time on a certain stage in the Miss Alderaan pageant a few years ago. Talking about that memory was strictly forbidden in Naomi’s presence, though.

“We have a special incentive for you ladies this afternoon. The lucky winner will win a ride along with one Sheriff Ben Solo! This is a great opportunity to learn the ins and outs of our Alderaan police force. I only ask that you keep your hands to yourself” She suggests, with a piercing glare towards one not-so-inconspicuous beauty queen. The entire crowd laughs none the wiser. 

With a flourish, Naomi calls for the bake-off to begin and the crowd lunges towards the stands where the participants are perched. She only has a moment before the judges amble over to her so she smooths away her flyaways and ties her apron a little tighter. Mayor Organa makes her way over to her first. 

“Darling! I haven’t seen you in forever. I’m excited to see you at the next Miss Alderaan pageant. How have you been, dear?” Leia asks, enthusiastically. Her mouth is settled into a big smile, the wrinkles at her eyes crinkle with a sort of charm. Leia had an ability to make anyone feel special, it was the diplomat in her. But the mayor had always held a soft spot in her heart. Leia always made her feel seen and that feeling was extraordinary. 

“Hello Mayor Organa! I’ve been great, busy at the diner but it pays the bills. I’m also so excited for Miss Alderaan, although it’ll be hard parting with my crown” She laughs, a sweet smile across her face. It was partially true, while she despised her job at the diner as she would much rather be draped across a baby grand piano in a mansion somewhere in Naboo, she would really miss being Miss Alderaan. It sometimes felt like her defining feature in this small town. While some had their businesses, marriages, or hobbies—she only had Miss Alderaan. Parting with it was going to hurt like a bitch.

“Oh, honey you’ll always be Miss Alderaan! Maybe after this bake-off you’ll be our baking queen too! Now, let’s get a bite of that pie” Leia says. Her assurance made her shoulders relax a little. Then, with bated breath, Leia took a bite of the pie in question. The crust broke with the pierce of her fork, letting the golden brown turn flaky. Leia’s chews were small and her face betrayed nothing. But, after her first bite, she reached out for another. Then another. Soon, the piece was almost gone. Leia quickly dabbed daintily at her mouth with a napkin.

Always the diplomat.  
“Well that pie is as good as I remember it! Even better I would say” Leia exclaims with a wink. Her pie still kicks ass, thank the stars. 

“Leia, you’re too kind. I’m so glad you enjoy it! Be sure to tell the judges” She replies with a smirk. Leia laughs at this and pats her hand in a motherly manner. As Leia moves on to the next pie, her stance becomes more confident and ready for the next judge. 

Time to win this thing.

* * *

As her pie dwindles down into one, final piece. A familiar dark-haired officer comes into her line of sight. His steps are practiced and confident. Her eyes are replaced with hearts as he comes up to her booth. Looks like Sheriff Solo has come for a taste.

“Well, I was hoping I’d see you here. Fancy a slice of pie, Sheriff?” She asks innocently. She blinks her big eyes up at him and catches a grin slip through his hardened exterior. 

“I’d be crazy to deny Miss Alderaan” He replies smoothly, his big hand coming to rest on the plate she’s handed to him. With a flourish, she plates the final piece for him. Before he can take a bite, she dots his pie with a little whipped cream. 

“Something sweet” She adds, with a glimmer in her eye. 

He raises the piece to his mouth and as his sinfully plump lips wrap around his fork, he locks eyes with her. Her heart begins to race and she flushes furiously. Although you couldn’t tell by the amount of makeup she’s wearing. He soon finishes the slice with a clatter of the fork against the plate. His smile wide and gleaming in the afternoon sun. She’d faint if she didn’t have a reputation to uphold. It reminds her of the countless times he’s smiled for her. Stolen glances were fun but nothing felt better than earning a smile from the Sheriff. But to her, he was Ben. The same Ben that came into the diner every day, even though the coffee sucked. That was her Ben. Well, not really her Ben. Not yet, anyway. 

That thought always came crawling to the front of her mind. Ben was married. To a bitch no doubt but still. She never thought she’d fall for someone who was so completely off limits. Naomi staked a clear claim on her husband because a man as attractive as the Sheriff drew eyes from almost every woman in Alderaan. But it was clear he had eyes for someone else. It was just unfortunate that those eyes were so not for his wife. 

“Thank you for the pie. It tastes better and better every time” He grins. It’s a little moment carved out by him in a sea of Alderaan’s nosiest. As he backs away to leave, his eyes give her a sign. I’ll see you after this. Her heart soars at the signal. Then he’s gone in an instant, swallowed up by the crowd. She was playing with fire, desperately hoping to not get burned.

She couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH! We finally have some plot! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. This has become my baby and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I should write. Thank you so so so much for reading. I hope you all enjoy! I've been busy with university but I WILL finish this work. Love ya!


End file.
